Young Princess Nele and Prince Legolas What Will Become?
by KitKat Nikol
Summary: Story of Princess Nele falling for the Handsome Prince Legolas. Will they become a couple or will their future be made for them? Don't own any of the characters except Nele. Wish I did own lotr but hay what can you do. :-)
1. Princess Nele

Young Princess Nele and Prince Legolas; What Will Become?

Times pass by with pain and hurt, but also love and care. That's what my mom always said when I was a little girl. I never really noticed that I did until one day I met him. His name was Legolas; he had long flowing blond hair that hit to the middle of his back. His blue eyes were so piercing that I thought he could see right thru me to my soul. My name is Nele I am the sister to Arwen.

My story begins right after the marriage of my sister Arwen and my new brother-in-law Aragon's wedding. My father and I moved with the other elves across the sea along with the Mirkwood elves. We had been on the ship for five days when Legolas came and set next to me and started the first conversation.

"Nele, May I ask you a question?" he asked me as he set down.

"You may, your highness," I replied.

"Do you miss your home and sister now that you have left them behind?"

I looked at him a little unsettled by the question.

"I do miss them yes, but I also know that were we are going is better for us. Also I know that my sister and Aragon are very much happy and I love them so much I wouldn't what to change their happiness." I told him looking down at my hands. More so at the ring Arwen had given me that had once been our mothers.

"That is how I feel, but I do miss my home but I guess I am home with my family around me," he said looking down at his hands.

We set there for a long time as the silence grew. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but it got me to thinking about Arwen and Aragon. I do hope I would have the kind of love in my future yet to come. I looked over at him and noticed he was playing with an object. I wouldn't dare ask him what it is; a Lady of the house of Rivendell shouldn't be nosey.

"Nele, when we arrive would you like to ride with me?" He suddenly asked me startling me from my concentration.

"I would be honored to ride with you Legolas," I replied.

He then got up to go walk. I stayed in my seat kind of shocked by the question. Did he really ask me to ride with him to our new land? I smiled at the thought of the ride to our new land.

My father Elrond called me over to speak with him. I was hesitant to do so since I still had the heat in my cheeks thinking about riding with the young prince. Even though I got up and did as told wondering what my father could want to talk about. I thought about the way he had said my name without the princess in front of it like we were old friends.


	2. Prince Legolas

While I walked back to my family I tried to keep myself from looking back at the young princess. Nele had turned out to be a beautiful young lady. Her brown hair was as long as mine but a bit darker brown then her sister Arwen's. Her golden brown eyes were so light I thought they had been touched by sun. They made my feelings for her grow deeper. We had only talked a few times as I stayed there before our fellowship journey, but I knew the feelings growing then.

"Legolas, were have you been, son?" My father asked me as I walked up.

"I was setting and talking to the young Princess Nele," I answered.

"Oh, may I ask why you were speaking with the young princess?"

"I was asking her some questions and seeing if she would ride with me on the way to the new lands," I replied to my father.

My father just looked at me like I was crazy. So I turned on my heel and walked away. I made my own decisions now, and allowed to speak and do as I would like. I went to my room and thought about going and talking to Nele again. I always relax in her presence and become calm just by talking to her. I had never thought I would fall this deeply for my friends now Sister-in-law. What would her father say when he found out that I would like to court and possibly marry his younger daughter.

I decided to go for a walk and figure out if I should go talk to her or Lord Elrond. I am quiet nervous to go and talk to the Lord of Rivendell, but I need to see if I can be with his daughter. I decided to go and talk to the Lord of Rivendell. I walked to his rooms just as young Nele was coming out. She saw me, and then I could have sworn that she had tears flowing down her face. I knocked on the door to Elrond's door and asked if I may come in.

"What may I do for you young Legolas?" He asked after I came into the room.

"Well Sir I would like to talk to you about Princess Nele," I replied as I set down in front of him.

"Yes, I quite figured. I talked to your father and he said you might be talking to me soon." He replied. I set there waiting for more, but didn't get anything so I went to asking my request.

"Well My Lord I would like to talk to you about the future, and what I would like to do in that future."

"You may talk, but I may put you down with my reply."

I just nodded and went on with my request. "Lord Elrond, as I talked with young Nele before we left for the fellowship quest I started to have feelings for your daughter. She has been so nice to me, and understanding. My feelings have grown stronger over the journey and now that I have seen her again. I would really like to court her, and see how this relationship would go. I do also aim to marry her in the future with your blessing. I will take good care of her and make sure she is the happiest woman in the lands."

I waited his reply by setting there playing with the gift I had made Nele while I was on the journey. It was a little rose made out of the finest of our metals on a long string to go around her neck as a necklace. I had even made the box to hold the necklace with her name engraved into it. I hoped and prayed Elrond would give me his blessing.

"Legolas, I have given my blessing to one of your brothers, but if you can talk your father into finding a better suited wife for your oldest brother I will let you court Princess Nele." He replied.

I was taken back and I nodded and thanked him before I left to go find my father. I wanted to get this resolved so I could be with a girl I that I truly loved with all of my heart. While I walked I thought about how I could talk my father into finding a better wife for my brother. I was scared to do this, but I had a good purpose to do it. Nele I do hope I can win you back to my open arms.

_I made this chapter a little longer. I hope everyone is starting to love this story. It's my first ever fan fiction and praying it goes well. I will accept any reviews and ratings. Thanks for reading my story and I bless all my readers with love and care for reading my story._

_*Niki*_


	3. How many changes can a girl go thru!

I came out of my father's room not believing he actually gave my hand to Legolas' older brother. I saw him at the door and started crying yet again. I ran for my room not believing this was happening; how could it? My mother's words were ringing in my head again. Oh, my Legolas I hope to have you in my arms still yet.

I lay down on my bed dreaming of the future I want with Legolas. There was a knock on my door that disturbed my dreaming. I went to answer it and seen my father's main body guard.

"My Lady, your father would like to see you in his room." He told me then turned to leave.

I hung my head and went to leave for my father's room yet again. How can any of this be happening to me now? I just wanted my freedom to do what I want when I want. I was old enough right? I'm about the age Arwen was when she decided to marry Aragon. I was walking without thinking about where I was going and ended up at Legolas' door.

I leaned my head on his door for a minute before I left for my father's room. I walked into his room without knocking on his door. I just wanted to get this conversation over so I could go back to bed and morn my lost love. I looked up to see my father standing at the window looking out to the sea.

"Father, you asked for me?" I asked.

"Yes my daughter I would like to talk to you about something important." He replied.

I sat down waiting for him to start. As I waited I thought about Legolas and the mysterious gift that he was playing with when I saw him this morning.

"Nele, Legolas came in right after I talk to you about the situation. He asked me for my blessing to let him court you. I told him if he could change his father's choice I would allow it. Even though Nele please don't hold your breath about this; for it may not turn out the way young Legolas and you plan on it turning out." He told me.

I set there stunned out of my mind. What in the world is going on with my life? Well now I know that my love does feel the same way. I just got up and walked out; I had nothing left to say I was too stunned. My mind was reeling from all the emotions going through my body and what might happen still yet. I went up on deck and looked up into the sky, and took a fresh breath of air to clear my head so I could actually think straight.

_I know I just added chapter two but I couldn't pass up adding chapter three. I'm on a writing spree hope you all love this story as much as I do. Please add reviews and ratings!_

_*Niki*_


End file.
